mainstream_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Zavok
Zavok is the leader of the Deadly Six, and the main villain of Sonic Lost World. He is a muscular, red Zeti with spiky cuffs on his wrists and a long tail. Despite his menacing appearance he is usually quite calm. He has the ability to shoot fireballs and turn giant. Role Sonic Lost World Along with Zazz, Zomom, Master Zik, Zeena, and Zor, Zavok was controlled by Dr. Eggman using a conch, causing them pain if they so much as offended him. They were, however, eager to destroy Sonic, who defeated both Zazz and Zomom. When Sonic knocked the conch away, the Deadly Six turned on Eggman, manipulating his robots into attacking him. Then Zavok decided to use Eggman's Extractor to suck energy from Earth, both to destroy it and increase the Deadly Six's power. After Sonic defeated all the Deadly Six except Zor and Zavok, Zavok decided to turn him into a brainwashed robot. However, the Deadly Six captured Tails instead. Zavok decided to turn Tails into a robot and make him fight Sonic. After Sonic defeated him twice, Zavok set a machine to turn Tails into a robot, but Tails reprogrammed it using a toothpick from Zomom's sandwich. In Act 3 of Lava Mountain, Zavok appeared alongside Zeena and Zor, with Tails seemingly at their side, and asked Sonic to join them. When Sonic declined, Zavok told Tails to destroy him, but instead Tails attacked them. Sonic raced through Lava Mountain and fought Zavok last, who turned giant and chased Sonic up a shaft above a pool of lava, shooting fireballs at him, but Sonic hit explosive blocks at Zavok. Eventually this weakened him so much that he could no longer hold on to the walls, and fell into the lava. Zavok was always the sixth Zeti to be fought. Sonic Forces Infinite created a virtual reality clone of Zavok to fight for Eggman, alongside clones of Shadow, Metal Sonic, and Chaos. He attempted to banish Sonic into space, but Sonic was released and defeated Zavok, destroying him. Later, Infinite created an army of virtual Zavoks, which were later mass-produced in the thousands by Eggman after he took control of the Phantom Ruby. When the Phantom Ruby was destroyed, so were all the Zavoks. Trivia *Zavok plays a similar role to Antasma from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team: Both are the main villain of their games, appearing for the first and only time, and seeming like they will overshadow the main villain of the series (Eggman and Bowser), only for Eggman and Bowser to be the final boss after Zavok and Antasma are killed. *Zavok's fighting style is similar to that of Bowser in some of the New Super Mario Bros. games. *Zavok looks similar in appearance to Janemba from the Dragonball Z movie Fusion Reborn and Tirek from G1 of My Little Pony. *The Deadly Six may be the counterparts of the Ginyu Force from Dragonball Z (as all but Zavok and Zazz appear shadowed in their first appearance), in which case Zavok would be Captain Ginyu. *Zavok is one of two Deadly Six whose name is never mentioned in the game, other being Zeena. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Deadly Six Category:Sonic Lost World characters Category:Bosses Category:Sonic Lost World bosses Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Deceased Category:Sonic Forces characters Category:Sonic Forces bosses